villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Gutt/Gallery
Images of the evil pirate Captain Gutt from the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift. Gallery Images Promotional Ice_Age_4_Wallpaper.jpg|Promotional wallpaper Manny_vs._Gutt_poster.jpg|Promotional poster of Manny facing Gutt Ice Age: Continental Drift Gutt and his crew capture Scrat.png|Gutt and his crew capturing Scrat. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2970.jpg|Silas reports his findings to Gutt. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2973.jpg|"In my ocean? What a terrible turn of events." Captain_Gutt's_evil_laugh.jpg|"I love a terrible turn of events." (chuckles evilly) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg|"Ahoy down there! How lucky are you! You know, these waters are infested with pirates. Right, boys? (Crew: Arrgh!) Glad we found you before they did." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|"Captain Gutt, here to help." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3182.jpg|(Manny: Look, we don't want any trouble! We just need to get back to the continent!) "The continent? That pile of rubble?" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg|Gutt and his crew laugh mockingly. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3201.jpg|(Manny: My family's there! So if you could just--) "Oh, your family? That is so sweet!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3205.jpg|"I hope you said goodbye..." Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg|"...'cause there's no way back!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3225.jpg|Flynn foolishly gives the herd directions to Switchback Cove, to Gutt's exasperation. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3231.jpg|"Thank you, Mr. Flynn!" Gutt_steps_on_Flynn's_flipper.jpg|Gutt stomps on Flynn's tail flipper to shut him up. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg|(Manny: See? I knew there was a way home!) "THERE IS NO HOME!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3251.jpg|"There is only here." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3258.jpg|"And here, your ship belongs to me." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3264.jpg|"BATTLE STATIONS!" Captain-Gutt.jpg|"Now, surrender your ship or face my fury!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3299.jpg|(Sid: Or face your furry what?) "Not 'furry!'" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3301.jpg|"Fury!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3303.jpg|"FIRE!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3324.jpg|"Fire the starboard cannons!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3331.jpg|"Shira! Fetch!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3376.jpg|"Lights out, big fella!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3377.jpg|Gutt fires a massive cannon-snowball at Manny, knocking him out. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3482.jpg|"Morning, sunshine!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3491.jpg|"Let me be the first to extend the hand of friendship." IA4- Nothin' Gets By You, Does It.JPG|(Manny: That's your foot.) "Hoho! Nothing gets by you, does it?" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3511.jpg|(Manny: What do you want?) "I bet you're feeling lost, scared, confused." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.jpg|"Allow me to explain." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3527.jpg|"Here you are on a boat" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3533.jpg|"You're adrift, you're afloat. One might even say you're stuck. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3538.jpg|''"Well, I don't wanna gloat, but I would like to know that you're in luck!"'' ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|''You've been saved by the ape that rules these waters.'' ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3549.jpg|""So forget about your wives and daughters!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3555.jpg|"First mate, introduce me to them, please!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3602.jpg|''I'm a primate pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers.'' ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3605.jpg|"All of whom were once lost souls like you! ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3628.jpg|"Kill them? Me? Oh, no!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3641.jpg|"Well, at least not this very large, useful mammoth." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3646.jpg|(Manny: Hey, hands off!) "Anyway..." He's_the_master_of_the_seas.jpg|Gutt and his crew singing about how he's the self-proclaimed "Master of the Seas." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3743.jpg|(Manny: I have a little paunch, too, but I wouldn't name myself after it.) Hahah! That's funny! You're a funny guy!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3747.jpg|"But that's not how I got my name." Gutt's claws.jpg|“''These'' got me my name!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3776.jpg|Gutt demonstrates Sid on how he used his claws to obtain his name. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3804.jpg|Gutt scowls when Manny refuses to join his crew. Gutt whispers to Manny revealing his true nature.jpg|"That family is going to be the death of you." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3865.jpg|Gutt and his crew prepare the plank for the herd to walk on--starting with Sid. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3884.jpg|"WAIT!" (Sid: Oh, thank goodness.) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3889.jpg|"Dump the wench, too!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3897.jpg|"Ladies first." (Granny: Such a nice boy.) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3908.jpg|Gutt and his crew laugh sadistically as Sid helplessly watches his oblivious Granny walk to the plank's edge. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3957.jpg|Gutt turns and notices Manny free himself, preventing Granny from walking the plank. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3965.jpg|Gutt attacks Manny with a sword made from a long bone. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3978.jpg|"Look at you! 11 tons of landlubber blubber!" (Manny: Hey! I'm not fat! I'm poofy!) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3995.jpg|"Too bad, tubby! I could've used you!" (Manny: Ain't gonna happen, Captain!) Gutt clinging onto his ship as it sinks.jpg|Gutt clings onto his ship and sees his all his fruit falling overboard. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4047.jpg|"No! No!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4051.jpg|"My bounty!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4054.jpg|Gutt sees Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny struggling on the other ship half. Captain Gutt's Breakdown.jpg|Gutt snarls Manny and his friends, forming a powerful rivalry against the mammoth. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4119.jpg|(Flynn: Wait! What about Shira?) "What about her?" (Squint: Yeah? What about her?) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4125.jpg|"Anyone else wanna play captain?!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg|"Good." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4821.jpg|Gutt and his crew building a new ship. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4825.jpg|"You call this a ship, you miserable runts?!" Gutt enslaves innocent hyraxes in building his new ship, even cracking a whip at the poor creatures. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|"Faster, you worthless wormy sons of sorry excuses for shark-bait weevils!" Gutt bullying Hyraxes.png|"Now, get this chunk of ice seaworthy by sundown..." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4855.jpg|"...or I will keelhaul THE LOT OF YOU!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5458.jpg|"Shira! What a relief! I thought we'd lost you!" Gutt faking relief when Shira returns to his ship. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5465.jpg|(Shira: The mammoth! He washed ashore with me.) "WHAT?! He's here?!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5475.jpg|"Did you sink your fangs into him? Did he beg for his life?!" (Shira: No, the saber took me down.) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5496.jpg|"You're a failure! I need warriors, and all I have are kitty cats and bunnies rabbits!" (Flynn: Uh, and a seal and a kangaroo!) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5511.jpg|"You take this saber down..." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5514.jpg|"...or you die trying." Gutt_threatens_Shira_to_take_down_Diego_or_die_trying.jpg|"No excuses!" (Shira: Yes, Captain.) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5528.jpg|"Mr. Squint? (Squint: Aye, sir?) You're first mate now." Gutt viewing through his telescope.jpg|Gutt hears a conch horn and looks through his telescope. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5589.jpg|Gutt laughing derisively at the army of tiny hyraxes. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5611.jpg|Gutt stops laughing as he hears a second, louder trumpeting, and sees the silhouette of Manny emerge from behind the tiny hyrax soldiers. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5619.jpg|"Grr!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5621.jpg|"Grab your weapons, mates!" Gutt leads his crew to attack the hyraxes.png|Gutt leading his crew to attack the hyraxes. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5782.jpg|Gutt confused when the hyraxes suddenly fly away on leaf gliders. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5814.jpg|Gutt discovers that Manny made a decoy mammoth out of sticks, leaves and a watermelon, and he crushes the watermelon in anger. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5817.jpg|Gutt turns and sees the real Manny making off towards the ship. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5830.jpg|"Oh, no! It's been a diversion!" (Flynn: I know! I'm having a blast!) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5835.jpg|"No, pinhead!" Gutt realizing he's been duped.png|"THEY'RE STEALING MY SHIP!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg|Gutt and his crew chase the herd. Gutt_Whistles.jpg|Gutt whistles loudly. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5972.jpg|He leaps onto the backs of two narwhals. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5980.jpg|"I'm coming for ya, mammoth!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6110.jpg|Shira shoves a pile of ice in Gutt's path. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6117.jpg|Gutt slips on the ice pile and is sent flying through the air towards the ship. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6124.jpg|Gutt thuds hard on his back on a patch of ice. Gutt furiously watches Manny and the gang steal his ship.jpg|Gutt growls furiously as he watches Manny and the gang steal his ship and mock him as they sail into open water. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6185.jpg|Gutt turns his attention to a crevice in a glacier. GuttBreakingIce.png|With a tremendous roar, Gutt splits a massive wall of ice in half to create a new ship. Gutt's rising to power.jpg|Gutt clings onto his new ship as it emerges from the water. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6243.jpg|"Shore leave's over!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6246.jpg|"Get your sorry carcasses on board now!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6272.jpg|Gutt steps in front of Shira, furious at her for letting Manny and the gang escape. Gutt dealing with Shira's betrayal.jpg|(Shira: Gutt, I can explain!) "When this ends, I'll have a tiger's skin hanging on my wall!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6288.jpg|Shira cringes in Gutt's tight grip (somewhat proving Diego's point to her that Gutt never had his back on her or anyone else). ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6293.jpg|"I don't care whose!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6297.jpg|Gutt flings Shira to the ground. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6304.jpg|"That mammoth has taken my ship..." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6307.jpg|"...my bounty..." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6312.jpg|"...and now the loyalty of my crew!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg|"I will destroy him!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6322.jpg|"And everything he loves!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6331.jpg|Gutt saunters to the bow as he sets a course for the continent. Gutt grabs Peaches.jpg|"Welcome home, Daddy!" (Peaches: LET GO OF ME!) Gutt grabs Peaches, holding a dagger near her neck! ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7788.jpg|"What are the odds? We were just talking about you!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7798.jpg|"You like the new ship? I call her Sweet Revenge!" Gutt_holding_Ellie_and_Peaches_hostage.jpg|Gutt and his crew holding Ellie and Peaches hostage. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7838.jpg|"Sacrificing yourself for your daughter!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7847.jpg|"How touching!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7850.jpg|"How predictable." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7854.jpg|"Now, come and get her!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7881.jpg|(Manny: Alright: Let them go!) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7885.jpg|"I don't think so." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7891.jpg|You destroyed everything I had!" Gutt holding Peaches hostage.jpg|"I'm just returning the favor." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg|"I warned you." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7910.jpg|Gutt suddenly hears a loud voice yell "STOP!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7925.jpg|Gutt laughs uproariously when Louis stands up to him to save Peaches. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7928.jpg|"Uh-oh!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7931.jpg|"Who brought the muscle to the party?" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg|"How cute, a hero!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7953.jpg|"Let's see what bravery gets you." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7962.jpg|"Gupta, give the lad your weapon." (Gupta: Nice knowin' ya, kid!) ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7981.jpg|Gutt and his crew laugh derisively at Louis as he struggles to unearth the knife... Louis unearths the knife and points it at Gutt.jpg|...until Louis finally pulls the knife out and points it fearlessly at Gutt. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7991.jpg|"Let's dance, hero!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8012.jpg|Gutt and his crew stare in bewilderment as Louis suddenly disappears. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8017.jpg|Gutt looks around, confused. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8020.jpg|Louis pops out beside Gutt and slams a heavy ice chunk on the pirate's foot. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8024.jpg|"YEOW!" Gutt, in pain, releases Peaches. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8034.jpg|"Don't stand there like barnacles! GET 'EM!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|The battle between herd and pirates is on! ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8161.jpg|"Don't be a scaredy-cat!" Gutt chases Diego up the mast. Herd vs. Pirates.jpg|Gutt and his crew quickly gain the upper hand over Manny and the herd. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8259.jpg|Gutt and his crew force Manny and his friends to the deck's edge. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8272.jpg|Gutt's evil grin as he prepares to attack. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8278.jpg|Gutt stares in shock as Granny's pet whale Precious emerges from the water. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8297.jpg|Gutt dodging the blasts of water that Sid (on top of Precious' blowhole) sprays at him, hitting the other pirates one by one. Gutt slashes the ropes teathering the ships.png|Gutt slashes the vines tethering the two ships, preventing Manny from reaching Ellie. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8345.jpg|"Payback time!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8349.jpg|Gutt scrapes his gleaming claws against the ice as he moves closer to Ellie. Gutt corners Ellie.jpg|Gutt corners Ellie, ready to strike. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8379.jpg|Gutt raises his claws to kill Ellie... ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8380.jpg|But not before Peaches swings on a vine and gives the evil ape a powerful crushing kick to save her mother. Gutt blocks Manny's path to return to his family.jpg|"No,I'm right behind you!" Gutt losing his remaining sanity as he blocks Manny's path to escape with his family. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg|A landmass rises and splits the iceberg ship in half, lifting Manny and Gutt hundreds of feet high. Gutt continues holding Manny's tusk as they rise upward.jpg|"There's nowhere to run, Manny!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8482.jpg|Gutt lunges and attacks Manny with his sword. Manny vs. Gutt.jpg|Manny bravely duels against Gutt with a spear in his trunk. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8488.jpg|Manny defends himself with from Gutt's blows with the spear. Gutt_swings_his_sword_at_Manny.jpg|"You know, this ocean isn't big enough for the both of us!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8523.jpg|Gutt leaps up and swings from vines overhead. Gutt_gives_Manny_a_flying_kick.jpg|Leaping down, he lands a flying kick to Manny's face. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8533.jpg|Manny eyes the nearing sea as Gutt advances on him ready to deliver the final blow. Gutt holding a Log to finish Manny.jpg|"Told ya, tubby! You shouldn't have messed with the master of the seas!" Manny_jumps_catapulting_Gutt_into_the_air.jpg|Manny leaps onto the end of the ice mass, catapulting Gutt upwards. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8557.jpg|"Nooo!"- Gutt flies into the air, and the log falls out of his grip. Manny bats Gutt far into the distance.png|Manny catches the log and whacks Gutt with it, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8623.jpg|Inside a cave, Gutt weakly flings his body over a small chunk of ice. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8633.jpg|Gutt sees a siren. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.jpg|"That's me." Gutt heads towards the siren. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8655.jpg|"Aye-aye." Captain Gutt love grab.jpg|Gutt grabbed by the siren.... Gutt eaten alive by sirens.jpg|....and is eaten alive by the sirens. Gutt_credits.png|Gutt in the end credits. Misc File:DVD.png|Gutt, Gutpa, Squint and Silas on the Ice Age: Continental Drift DVD. Videos Ice Age 4 Continental Drift - Clip Master of the Seas Manny vs Captain Gutt with healthbars-0 Category:Galleries